<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust Me on This by Thetimehascome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926747">Trust Me on This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetimehascome/pseuds/Thetimehascome'>Thetimehascome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Chenle/Jisung old married couple bickering, Chenji is the main pairing, Chenle's brilliant plans, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, side markhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetimehascome/pseuds/Thetimehascome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has helped Chenle with many different schemes over the course of their 8 year friendship, some certainly more difficult than others. But his plot to finally get Haechan and Mark to confess their love? <br/>That might be his most frustrating one yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust Me on This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I love Chenji and their dynamic so much, so when an idea popped up in my head to make a pair of mischievous brats try to set up their Hyungs, I knew just who I wanted to write about. I had so much fun making this, I really enjoy putting humor in my fics and I found this one honestly funny at times so I hope you like it too. Thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rusted hinges of their classroom door barely clung on for dear life as Chenle burst through the entryway, the papers on Jisung’s desk threatening to scatter from the gust of wind alone. Jisung’s best friend of forever had always been hyper, but this was downright extreme.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s head jerked up from his folded arms, bleary eyes as wide as a night owl’s. As usual Chenle had no patience for foggy minds and sensitive ears, immediately clamouring towards Jisung’s position in the back and screeching all the while. Jisung tried to block his ears with his wide palms but it was no use, if Chenle had a superpower it would be super sonic screaming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung! Jisung get up! I have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately flashbacks of Chenle's last ‘brilliant plan’ swamped Jisung’s mind, and he had to physically shake his head to forget the stench of garlic and vanilla syrup. Swallowing slowly Jisung just put his head in his hands, trying to resist as Chenle forcefully pried them away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Ji just listen okay! It’s waaaaay better than your thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung looked down at the set of formulas sprawled out on his algebra textbook and decided he didn’t have much to lose.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay lele let’s hear it. But if you even mention anything about food or confetti…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll complain even more than usual but help me anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle blinked up at him in faux innocence. Jisung just stayed tellingly silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle snorted and then shook his head, neon orange bangs tossed from side to side with the lack of care only people with naturally good hair can have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No it’s not food related okay? It’s something better, something bigger: it’s love Jisung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now THAT caught Jisung’s attention. For all the time he had known him Chenle had been relatively quiet about crushes or attraction to anyone. Every once in a while he’d admit someone was cute, but it was never very passionate. Jisung on the other hand got a crush every time someone spoke to him with kindness. Hell maybe even politeness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He used to anyway. That was before.... well realizing that there was only one person he could ever imagine really being with. And then agonizing over that for the next year and a half because being in love with your best friend sucked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Love? You Zhong Chenle are involved with love?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God he hoped that was a normal enough response. By the casual way Chenle waved his hand it seemed to work just fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me you dumb-y. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> pair of will-they-won’t-they idiots on campus and our good friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung let out a small oh. Act out casual surprise Jisung, we are aiming for </span>
  <em>
    <span>casual surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you mean Mark hyung and Heachan hyung then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle rolled his eyes in a practiced motion, soft cheek squishing as he rested it on his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes them, of course them! And they aren’t around you know, you don’t have to call them hyung when they can’t hear you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight years ago when they first met maybe Jisung would have tried to correct Chenle that hyung isn’t about other people overhearing, but by now he just snorts and nods along. When Chenle starts back up his voice is even higher pitched, excitement bubbling up his words once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So here's the thing: it's been years. Oh my lord it's been decades of everyone having to hear about ‘poor old Mark and Heachan who are so in love but don't want to rock the boat and say something’, you know all the regular bullshit. And I’m tired of it. Our friends are tired of it. Hell I bet if the Almighty</span>
  <em>
    <span> does</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist then he’s already plugged his ears to stop hearing Marks incessant prayers about it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t want to laugh, but he can’t help it. His hand comes up to cover his mouth until he wheezes quietly enough for Chenle to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway so after </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> dragged out lunch turned therapy lesson for dumb old Donghyuck I realized- why wait for these idiots to figure it out? It's been YEARS- nothing. So I say we take it into our own hands, creating scenarios where one can’t help but feel prompted to confess and then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We finally get Mark and Heachan to pull their head out of their asses and be happy together for once!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle clasped Jisung’s hands in his and let out a loud ‘Yes!’, his feline grin so wide Jisung could see his whole front row of teeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly! I knew you were just the person to go to!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung knew that the biggest reason for that was the fact that he always caved into Chenle’s wishes and ideas, but he allowed himself to bask in the warmth that statement gave him regardless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what did you have in mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their first go at it was, simply put, a disaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle lured Mark to the movies with the promise of free tickets and Jisung swore he’d pay for the popcorn if Heachan went with him, only for both of them to ‘coincidentally’ cancel on the pair at the last minute. It ended with Mark and Heachan just awkwardly laughing at the absence of the two youngest, and seeing a fun movie as friends.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then not only did Mark and Haechan get mad at them individually for “setting them up and not even being subtle about it”, but Jisung had to actually pay Heachan back for the spitefully large popcorn he ordered! An absolute, royal failure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The second time they tried to be smarter. Jisung pouted and persuaded Mark into setting up a lunch hang out with Heachan, while Chenle tried to work his way into being Heachan’s point person for the court mandated freak out session.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally it would be Jaemin or Renjun simply because Jaemin had the soul of a saint and Renjun knew how to beat some sense into anyone, but Chenle arranged a strategic get together when Mark sent the text to make himself conveniently available. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything seemed to be going to plan at first- Mark actually sent the text when he said he would, Heachan did have an “oh my god this is normal right like friends get lunch all the time holy shit what am I going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wear</span>
  </em>
  <span>” meltdown, and Chenle was right there to advise him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they weren’t ready for however, was the two stubborn boys' amazing ability to sit through sexual tension that would have drowned a lesser man in seconds. All through lunch they sat there, chatting about nothing and everything at the same time, stealing glances at the exact moments the other looked away. And Chenle and Jisung would know- they were sitting five tables to the left. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle had on all black clothes (his idea of ‘covert’) including his bucket hat and sunglasses, while Jisung wore all his usual blink-and-you-miss-him plain attire. He already styled himself to blend in, so if anything this was his specialty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle had bitched to him the whole way down that he was too distinctive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mark and Heachan would spot him a mile away because he “always wore purple on Thursdays because you feel brighter knowing its the weekend soon but don’t want to psych yourself up too much because you still have a day to go”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung wasn’t sure how to respond when that was true, but he was sure he never said anything about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Mark and Heachan must not know his patterns quite as well, or maybe were simply too caught up in their own little world, as they never even looked twice at the boys beside them. And considering how much the pair stared directly at them, that's saying something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For the third attempt, they plan long and hard. It had been a month since they started this mission and they were both growing annoyed at all the obstacles in their way. The main one being the couple themselves. To really seal the deal they decided they needed experts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Jeno and Jaemin heard of their scheme they both just shook their head. Jeno especially was incessant that this was far beyond their place, and that love can’t be rushed. And then Chenle pulled out the ultimate argument.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagine this Jeno: a world where you never have to listen to Mark or Haechan complain about each other again. Your message inbox: empty. Your lunches: quiet. Your state of mind: well rested. Just take a minute, I'll wait.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not have to wait long. Soon enough the pair was right there with them, coming up with ideas to create the perfect situation for love confessions. They landed on a thinly veiled double date with a surprise twist in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That Friday it kicked off smoothly, with Jeno, Jeamin, Donghyuck, and Mark all slowly filtering into a nicer sushi place downtown right around 5 o’ clock. Chenle and Jisung had gotten takeout from there a half an hour before, and were still cleaning up the last of the salmon rolls while sitting behind a tree in the park across from the restaurant.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They played chim chim cham while waiting for Jeno’s signal, and at several moments Jisung had to physically cover Chenle’s mouth to keep their cover intact. Periodically one of them popped their head up just enough to see the table, and check if it was time. At the next turn Jisung looked over and sure enough Jeno had his sunglasses on the table and facing outward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waved Chenle up and they carefully trailed across the street and into the side alley, finding the staff door Chenle had scoped out before. They found the secluded cleaning closet quickly, and Chenle went to stick out his hand into the dining area as they planned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally the two boys hid near the end of the corridor, tucking themselves in between the back wall and a shelf of toiletries. Soon enough they heard voices, distinct enough to recognize in an instant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you guys need us to all go to the bathroom together? Like, I don’t know, doesn’t this feel a little weird?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark~ you know I always like to be with my besties!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As usual no one could question Jaemin, the boy too weird on the regular for any action to seem out of place. Except maybe treating Jisung as an adult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I think it's this door to the left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? There isn’t even any lights on in here-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heachan’s voice was cut off with a click of a door and the snap of a lock behind it. Quickly Chenle and Jisung scurred out into the hall and met up with Jeamin and Jeno who were standing next to a pounding door. Mark and Heachan were loud but they weren’t ‘the whole restaurant will come running’ loud, and that's all they could ask for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged grins with Jeno and Jaemin before the two left back to their table, careful to not draw any suspicion. Mark and Heachan had already quieted down, seeming to accept their fate for now. Chenle jerked his head forward and whispered aggressively towards Jisung. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go be a look out, and distract anyone if needed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung tried to wave his hands frantically in a way that conveyed he had no ability to talk to people normally much less under pressure, but Chenle was steadfast in ignoring his plea. Finally the tall boy just turned around and stood at the end of the hallway, fingers pulling at the end of his sweater.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite his sincerest wishes, he soon heard the clack of heels against wood floors getting closer, and he glanced back at Chenle to see his entirely unhelpful thumbs up. After taking in a deep breath, he stepped out with as much confidence as he could. There he faced a young woman who wore a high ponytail and a black apron indicating she worked here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a nice smile, and he tried to say hello in a way that invited more conversation. Since she turned fully towards him, it seemed to work.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you? This isn’t normally a hallway people go into much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Already Jisung was embarrassed, so he figured he'd use that to his advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god sorry um, I must have gotten lost on my way to the bathroom. My mom always says I could get turned around in a parking lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That must have been way funnier than it sounded in his head because she laughed a lot after he spoke. He tried to respond to her smile with a sincere one of his own, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow that’s so funny, I guess you're just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> tall you have your head in the clouds or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung chuckled at that, after all it was hard to deny.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, I lose everything too. My best friend literally has to keep track of most of my stuff for me and he’s always annoyed about it. It does make for some funny stories though- one time I actually lost my cat for two days and didn’t even know it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She giggled again, leaning in a little with interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! Tell me about it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God Jisung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing</span>
  </em>
  <span> this making conversation thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well it started the day I got him, see my parents were going to surprise me but it had rained that night and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung was stopped in his tracks by an arm wrapping around his waist, his blinking eyes immediately finding the bright orange color beneath them.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry actually we have to go now, I’m afraid something important just popped up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle flashed the stunned woman the fakest smile Jisung had ever seen grace his face, and pulled Jisung forcefully through the hallway and the dining area. He stared straight at Jeno as he left and jerked his head towards the back, making sure he saw Jeno get up before they left. Finally he yanked Jisung’s arm out the door and into the cold night, dragging him all the way to a convenience store a few blocks away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they entered the store the doorbell rang, and Chenle didn’t even bother greeting the cashier the way he usually did. It didn’t take a psychic to know Chenle was pretty upset, and Jisung was pretty sure he knew why. As they made their way silently down the freezer section, Jisung cleared his throat.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you have nothing to worry about right? We’re in this together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle whipped around, his cheeks dusted with a light pink, no doubt embarrassed over the sulking he had just done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously Chenle I know failing three times sounds like a lot and I get why you're upset by it, but we can still try again! Also what was that big thing that came up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle’s wide eyes immediately narrowed into slits once more, and he yanked open the freezer door with so much strength Jisung worried for it’s life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle! Hey be careful- Chenle what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Chenle just kept quiet, even eating his rocky road ice cream in silence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a day and a half for Chenle to start speaking to him again after that, and Jisung never even found out why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jisung heard this new plan, he knew Chenle must be getting frustrated. There were a lot of smart choices he’d made in life, and Jisung already knew this wouldn’t be one of them. At first he was adamant against it. What about all the things that could go wrong? Had Chenle thought about the consequences? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was the power of Chenle, the image of a boy thinly veiling a force of nature. When Chenle came into a room he controlled its temperature. His joy and attention was like the warm evening sun, all vivid oranges, pale pinks, and delicate yellows. Just being near him made Jisung feel brighter and more alive. But when a storm brewed he could pick you up on his winds and drag you for miles.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Jisung caved, despite the nerves pricking at his toes and the doom reel playing in his mind. They agreed to meet up by the bus stop outside of school, just far enough away to not be suspicious. Jisung got there a bit early, his anxiety causing him to walk faster than he meant to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Chenle arrived he had a huge bouquet of roses in one hand and a letter in the other. Despite himself, Jisung felt a twinge in his heart even though it was all part of the plan. How many times had he imagined Chenle approaching him like this, but with very different results. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay I have the flowers and I wrote some vague card about Mark wanting to talk to Heachan about something after school, so I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>directly</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying anything. Still it should put Mark firmly on the spot. All we need to do now is put it in Donghyuck’s locker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung wanted to be annoyed at Chenle for dragging him into all this, but whenever Chenle grinned so big his face creased like cat whiskers on his cheek, Jisung could feel nothing but fondness. He nodded and returned the smile, following Chenle as he led the way towards the dark school building.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird being here after hours, the wide campus that was usually buzzing now totally still and each classroom that they passed dark and eerie. They made it to the lab room near the back of the complex which had a window that hadn’t properly shut in 10 years. Chenle tugged it open further carefully, both boys wincing at the slight screeches it made every time it moved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When it was open just enough he pushed the flowers through and then jumped into the crack, pulling himself up and tumbling inside with little grace but also little sound. He popped his head back out and offered Jisung a hand, which he gratefully took. By the time Jisung fully made it inside they were both pantaning and sprawled out on the cold tile floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle was the first to pick himself up as always, gathering up the flowers on the floor and waving his hand rapidly for Jisung to stand. Reluctantly Jisung gathered himself to his feet, and the two took off for the upstairs hallway. ‘Lee’ was always put near the computer rooms, and the two boys knew they had almost gotten there by the time they walked past Mark’s locker. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now luckily for them Donghyuk's password had always been the same, and it was just his birthday. He claimed that anyone he knew him well enough to remember his birthday already knew he had nothing worth stealing. Chenle bent down and started typing in the numbers rapidly before they both heard the distinct squeak of a mop cart.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had just enough time to make panicked eye contact before they took off in a run, not quite quick enough to leave without being seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you, kid! Hey!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their footsteps were fast but it might not be enough, the pounding behind them felt like a dreadful drum. They made it to the lab room and reached the back at lightning speed, ignoring the shouts behind them. Chenle shoved Jisung forward towards the cracked window, throwing out a hand to prompt him to go first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You go NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time idiot, GO NOW!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung wriggled through as fast as he could, kneeling out of sight as Chenle got one leg in before the door raddled. They both knew he would be seen no matter what, and no doubt the janitor would recognize his face. In a split second Chenle threw the flowers at Jisung which he haphazardly caught, and whisper-yelled in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RUN! RUN NOW OR I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung hestated for just a moment, but the desperate look on Chenle’s face and the sound of the old door bursting open spurred him on, taking off into a run all the way past the bus stop and beyond.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he made it to his house his hands were shaking and his mind was still spinning, something caught deep in his throat. He threw away the roses in the garbage bin outside his driveway, crushing them into the bottom so nobody would see them again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved through the living room as calmly as he could so no one asked him any questions, closing his bedroom door with a definitive click. He collapsed on his bed like a jumbled heap of toothpicks, his broad palms pressing into the centers of his eyes. He sniffled a few times and tried to keep his tears as silent as he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole scene was playing out again and again before him, each time something that he could have done better presenting itself. His lips trembled as he remembered Chenle’s last face, scrunched up and screaming for him to save himself. He couldn’t believe that Chenle actually took the blame like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally it was Mark that was self sacrificing to a fault, and Chenle always called him a fool. A small part of Jisung, buried under all the guilt and horror and fear, felt deeply warmed by what Chenle had done. He knows if it had been Renjun or Jeno or anyone else, Chenle probably wouldn’t have acted that way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully Chenle had always been his guardian angel of sorts. Sure he got him into more trouble than was advisable, but Chenle had never let him down. Back when Jisung was a lot shorter he got picked on by this aggressive boy in Gym who was always pestering him about how weak his throw was and how tiny his arms were. To be honest Jisung was a bit immune to it, after all Chenle teased him for that all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when Chenle caught wind of what was going on, he begged the gym teacher for a dodge ball day. And then he went around and recruited every kid in the class who didn’t like the boy (understandably quite a few) and they all pelted him with rubber balls the entire game. Afterwards he told him off, and let him know if he kept being mean he was always going to be hated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was just Zhong Chenle. Brazen, Compassionate, and full of heart. Jisung probably couldn’t love him more. It had been a dumb little moment when he realized that what he felt for Chenle was more than best friend vibes, a common exchange that should have meant nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day Chenle had been in the convenience store for a couple minutes when Jisung saw a cute cat scurry into an alleyway. He of course immediately followed, finding the mottled tabby behind a couple of old boxes and holding out his hand until she let him pet her. He was so caught up in the joy of stroking her soft back that he didn’t even hear Chenle’s shouts of his name.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Chenle emerged to his right, Jisung knew he must have been looking for him for a while, and he prepared to be scolded. But it never came. Instead Chenle took one look at the animal purring beneath Jisung’s fingers and quietly set down his and Jisung’s favorite snacks, carefully reaching out a hand.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffed him a few times and then deemed him worthy, rubbing her head onto Chenle’s palm. Chenle released a giggle so full of childish wonder that Jisung had to stare, long enough for Chenle to glance up to meet his gaze. And there he was, all shining teeth and warm eyes,  joy written into every crease on his face. At that moment Jisung realized he would do anything to see this forever. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The memory was like liquid sunshine, every time he recalled that moment he felt light. But even that couldn’t wipe away his fears now, especially since it was Chenle that was suffering under some unknown punishment right at this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was falling down into despair once more, he got a text to his phone, the buzzing item still in his jacket pocket. Jisung pulled it out and sat up once he saw Chenle’s name pop up on the front.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ji! My parents allowed me to send you one last text before they take my phone just to let you know I’m alright and not ignoring you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them that I was trying to prank you and that’s why I was in the school, it's the only way they would believe that you weren’t with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The principal gave me detention for TWO week!!! Doesn’t that suck??? And now my parents are taking my phone and laptop for a week too. Ugh we can’t even play Animal Crossing together!! Go to my farm and take care of my plants while I’m gone okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of that, and Chenle was worried about his fucking fake garden. Jisung just laughed and laughed, his body shaking even though he didn’t make a sound. Just like that, he knew everything would be alright. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At lunch the next day, Jisung made sure to drag Chenle straight from his math class to the empty geography room. He needed to hear all the details of what went down last night. Chenle strolled into the room casually, as usual unbothered by Jisung’s nervous moods.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle lazily flopped down on the teacher’s chair and grinned like this was exciting new gossip that didn’t involve him at all.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So here’s how it went down: you ran out of sight just in time as janitor Junho opened the door on me still halfway out the window. Luckily you know we are kind of buds, you remember I got him some iced americano one time? So when he saw it was me he just sighed and shook his head, sitting me down and calling the principal's phone. Once I explained that I had broken in to try and play a little prank on my best friend everyone seemed like they just wanted to scold a little and then be done with me. So they gave some detention but not much honestly. I mean Lia of class B got more just for dumping milk over that annoying girl’s head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung sighed but couldn’t help the curl of his lips, Chenle always told a good story after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And your parents?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Chenle paused a little, his mouth flattening but his eyes still bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean they were mad. If the principal had decided differently this could have gone on my record so they were a little peeved. But it really wasn’t too bad, I mean they mostly just rolled their eyes once they knew it was for some silly prank.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung lent back on one of the pine desks in the front row, trying to really get a read on Chenle’s expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad it wasn’t too harsh. Still I feel really bad you got caught, I can’t believe you gave yourself up to save me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle waved his hand around his face and puffed up like a proud cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I did. I am such a generous and kind person! I am, and always have been, the best best friend anyone could ask for!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung laughed but nodded in agreement, and Chenle got a bit more pouty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides I was already kind of screwed. No point in both of us getting caught.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then Chenle looked down at his nails where they were scratching at the wood surface, an unusually bashful expression on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And… well I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if you actually got in trouble for following along with one of my stupid plans.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung swallowed, looking down at his own fidgeting fingers. It was rare for Chenle to feel down on himself, insecure was hardly even in his vocabulary. But he could tell Chenle was actually sad about the idea that he might have led Jisung astray. In the end the only thing Jisung could offer was the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You and your stupid plans are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle looked up sharply and then immediately glanced away, his mouth pursing and his cheeks blooming a sweet peach. He cleared his throat pointedly, and Jisung tried not to smile too wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay well, if you want to hear it then I have another plan. This one will be our last, if the fifth time is not the charm then I give up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung’s grin only grew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time they mostly winged it. They both asked Mark and Haechan separately to go for a walk with them, and planned to make them meet at the middle bench in the park at 6 o’ clock. It was dusk by the time Jisung arrived at Mark’s house, and for the first couple of blocks they just walked in silence while admiring the colorful sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark-hyung, I wanted to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it about your large and obvious crush on Chenle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung spluttered but recovered quickly, determined to keep this on track.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It’s about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>larger</span>
  </em>
  <span> and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious crush on Donghyuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark’s teasing grin faded into a weary sigh, his eyes turning back to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look I get it, everyone wants me to just confess and get it over with. But don’t you understand all the risks, Jisung? Heachan isn’t just my crush, he’s the most important person in my life. If I lose him or we break up I don’t know how I’d move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung paused, trying to form a counter argument despite knowing he’s thought the same thing a thousand times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But aren’t you a bit miserable right now? Imagine what it would be like if the two of you were actually really good together!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark shook his head, his tongue flicking out to lick along his bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, and that would be great, but it's no guarantee of anything. I mean even if we get along really well now we are still total opposites, what if we can’t stand each other by the end of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung groaned, god his life was frustrating sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay true, but your feelings aren’t going away anytime soon. So are you just going to deal with the pain forever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark gave him a smile but it was a little twisted, not nearly as bright as his usual style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what it takes to have him in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked in stilted silence for the rest of the trip, and Jisung could only pray that Chenle had had more luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they got to the bench, Jisung told Mark to sit down and that he would be back after buying some water for them, secretly just making a loop and hiding in the bushes while waiting for Chenle’s arrival. Soon enough he heard a rustling next to him and Chenle’s neon head popped up beside him, giving him a nod. Jisung tried to warn him that his session didn’t go so well, but it was hard since they had to be silent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a little bit they heard a surprised voice ring out, slightly nasal as always. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark? What the hell are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhhh I was with Jisung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god I was just with Chenle. Those Brats! Can I just say I am sick of their little games and… pranks or whatever.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mark coughed, but Jisung couldn’t see what expression he was making.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a stretch of silence that was a little long for the loud pair, and Jisung just hoped they were both considering how to say their feelings out loud. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So um, nice sunset today huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I guess. I haven’t been on a late night walk in a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true huh? We used to go on those all the time in middle school, chatting about random shit and sharing personal stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heachan let out a long breath, one that sounded a bit wistful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did. We haven’t hung out like that alone in a long time. Sometimes I feel like we have been getting a little distant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Yeah I think it's just been busy and you know. A bit harder for some reason.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess it has.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another lull, but this one felt heavier somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Donghyuck there's something I’ve been meaning to say-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An obnoxious ringtone blurt out in the quiet night air and Jisung almost yelped at the jarring noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit sorry Mark it's just, let me just, Mom? Hello? Why are you yelling I told you I’d be back at 6:30. No I didn’t know you were making my favorite rice dish- mom can you just hold on a bit I’ll be home soon I promise. Okay yeah. Love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haechan took a deep sigh and turned to Mark once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, what were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung held his breath, he could hear Chenle doing the same next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… I don’t know, I care about you. Thanks for being my, uh, best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was sweet, but it was only a phantom of what should have been said, and it felt like everyone knew it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After Mark and Heachan walked off, Jisung could only slump over, defeated once and for all. Chenle however was channeling a different emotion. He leapt up from their hiding place with force, going so far as to kick the bench and give a small scream of frustration. Jisung followed him cautiously, almost jumping when he wirled around to begin ranting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?! Are you fucking joking! Those two imbeciles, cowards, lowly scum! Ugh I’m so annoyed with them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took in a breath and his tone lost its angry edge, now holding a passionate desperation to every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t they trust each other? How can you love someone and not give them the benefit of the doubt? You aren’t just denying your own happiness but theirs as well! When you truly care for a person shouldn’t you want to give them an opportunity for joy no matter how slim it might be?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung didn’t know what to say, in fact he was feeling an awful lot like lowly scum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God Jisung I just want them to be happy. Can’t they see that their friendship is already over? They can’t turn back time and go back the way they came, they can only go forward into something new. Maybe even something better!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jisung nodded and swallowed the panic building in his throat, Chenle luckily too busy sulking to notice anything alarming. They started the walk home together after a few more moments of mixed emotions, their plan to get Markhyuck to sail coming to an end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day at school Jisung was having trouble concentrating. He had hardly slept the night before, Chenle’s words cycling through his head again and again. As always Chenle knew just how to say something, to express the world in a way Jisung could understand. He felt on edge for no real reason, something inside him knowing things had to change soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At lunch things were awkward, a new tension around the table as Chenle and Heachan glared at each other and Mark and Jisung attempted to avoid eye contact all together. Poor Jaemin, Renjun, and Jeno were helpless to smooth things over, although they gave it a valiant try. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they all got together after class to go on their regular convenience store run, nothing had gotten much better. Finally Jisung couldn’t take it anymore, the sound of their footsteps pounding on the pavement was driving him mad. Chenle was right, their friendship was suffering because it was only pretend, his real heart already longing to move ahead. If not now, then when. He stopped walking, and squeezed his hands together to stop their tremble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chenle, I have something I need to tell you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All his friends paused and turned around, varying degrees of shock on their faces. But Jisung could only focus on Chenle, his tangerine hair blowing in the wind and a splatter of freckles still left over on his nose from last summer’s sun. Somewhere in the background he heard Heachan’s quiet ‘No fucking way’, but he paid it no mind. He had something he had to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kept thinking about what you said about love, and well, you were right. I’m the type to think of a million different reasons why something won’t work. Hell, a million and two. But in the end if I can think of even one that would make you happier, then that’s enough to try. I trust you enough to know you will be always worth the risk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath before the last line, finally focusing on Chenle’s deep eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’m asking if you want to be together with me. More than friends, because I can’t pretend any longer that I won’t always want all of you.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chenle was, for the first time since Jisung ever knew him, speechless. His mouth kept opening just to let out a small airy laugh and then close, his face a poignant crimson. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he seemed to give up on words altogether, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s shoulders and burying his face in his neck. Jisung was happy to have Chenle in his arms, but still he had to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is that a-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes you dork or course it's a yes, if it was a no I would have already run away by now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got a laugh, the whole group now hollering and whistling in turn. Jaemin immediately wrapped the two of them in his own arms, and Renjun was hitting their back while already teasing them about how he was going to have to babysit their dates now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oddly enough it was Mark who seemed demur, giving them a hearty congratulations but also pausing for a while. When the group settled down after a bit, he cleared his throat, eyes fixed on one face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyuck I’m not sure if this is the right moment, but I’m starting to think there never will be one. I sure as hell don’t have the sweet words like Jisung does, but I do have feelings. Deep ones- for you. For as long as I can remember it’s always been you. And losing what we already have has felt like too big of a risk because you mean that much to me. But, yeah like he said. I trust you, and I trust my love for you to know we'll make it work no matter what. So I’m asking if you’d like to be with me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heachan’s lips trembled, his eyes filling till they poured over his chubby cheeks like fallen stars. He let out a chuckle but it got stuck in his throat, coming out warbled. He raised a loose fist and smacked Mark on his chest, ignoring his yelp to fling his arms around Mark’s neck and kiss him with 10 years of frustration.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group pounced on the couple as soon as they pulled apart, yelps and thumps and screams flying out until Heachan let out a deafening whine.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maaark you idiot, now I have to share an anniversary with Chenle and Jisung!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group broke into loud laughter and overlapping arguments, finally walking on with two more pairs hand in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>